bury me in satin
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: the life, loves and loss of Harrold Potter in 50 Sentences. Harry/Robb, Harry/Jeyne. Read and review please. Rated for safety


**Title**: _**bury me in satin**_

**Pairing**: Robb/Harry, Robb/Jeyne, Harry/Jeyne (others mentioned/implied)

**Fandom**: Harry Potter AU/Game of Thrones AU

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, not Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire. They belong to JK Rowling and George RR Martin. I am only playing with them for funsies. Title comes from _If I Die Young_ by the Band Perry. I don't own that either

**Warnings**: angst, tragedy, major character death, teen pregnancy, adult content, bad language, slash, underage, mild dubcon, **MAJOR AU**, **SPOILERS**

**Summary**:_ The life, loves and loss of Ser Harrold Potter in 50 sentences_

**Author's notes 1**: Oh my god, this is probably the first thing I've written and finished in like two years or something, so I really hope you guys like it!

**AN 2:** I've been such a terrible writer, it's awful. But I have a whole massive pile of Harry Potter crossovers to get out there, it's unbelievable. At least ten are ASOIAF ones, most of which are slash, though I do have several Harry/Sansa ones (I find the pairing strangely appealing) and even a Lily/Stannis where Lily is a Tully and they have an arranged marriage and then there's feelings and honour and Stannis is emotionally constipated! So hopefully, some of them should be appearing here soon.

**AN3:** hopefully this is ok. I've watched most of the episodes of the show but I haven't read the books. My brother is such a fan though, he's read them like twenty times and absolutely adores them so most of my information and theories I pretty much got from him. Though I love the series myself, I think I'll stick to the show. The books are a bit much for me

**POV Characters featured: **Harrold Potter, Robb Stark, Jeyne Westerling, Sirius Black, Dacey Mormont, Eddard Stark II, and Catelyn Stark

* * *

**(~**_**bury me in satin**_**~)**

* * *

**Air**

There is a stillness to the air ever since word reached Godric's Hollow of Lord Arryn's death, a deep sense of _this is only the beginning, _and so on the day Eddard Stark makes his way south, a dozen ravens leave the Owlery and head for each bannerman under Sirius Black's rule – they will be ready.

**Apple**

It was apples that started it – those juicy apples, the delicious apples of Godric's Hollow that only seemed to grow in Hagrid's Orchards right on the outskirts, almost nearing Lannister territory – two young girls butchered and bloody and nothing but evidence of Lannister men so Sirius sends the first of his soldiers North to Robb Stark two days later.

**Beginning**

It was only after their first battle fighting together, sitting with the Greatjon and hearing Robb laugh for the first time, that he is suddenly overcome with the smell of winter roses, the taste of lemoncakes and the feel of cold snow and clammy hands in his - and Harry realizes that this isn't the first time he's met Robb Stark.

**Bother**

Harry and Robb had gotten on fairly well since their meeting and Harry was so overwhelmed that his liege lord trusted him enough to bring him into the inner circle that he would gladly follow him anywhere– but when he refuses to trade the Kingslayer for his sweet little sisters, something itches and burns under his skin and he knows that if he could strike Robb and get away with it, he would.

**Day**

One day stands out – Harry, Robb, Smalljon, Dacey, Greatjon, everyone just sitting and drinking and laughing – Harry doesn't know why its sticks out, that one day – maybe because it was the only day.

**Dark**

There always seemed something inherently dark about Harrold Potter – maybe his looks with his hair as black as a crow, eyes that looked black most days with the war making everyone weary– maybe the sigil embezzled on his clothes of a black dog or how he was more brooding than Robb's own brother – so when Lady Dacey tells him a bawdy joke and Harry throws his head back and laughs, Robb can't help but stop and stare for that brief moment where Harry's face looked brighter than the sun.

**Despair**

Robb talks about his annoyance at having to marry a Frey girl who he has never met but at the thought of a wife, Harry's mind instantly goes to a mother, as it is a woman's natural course, then his own and he remembers blood and screaming and crying for someone who never came, and states that he made a vow to never take a wife and doesn't reply when Robb asks why.

**Door**

Dacey was the first to know, she was sure of it – when the others whisper of what they believe but can never say out loud, they're sure it started when Smalljon saw Harry enter His Grace's tent the night they received word of his father and didn't leave till morning – but Dacey knows, that even if they first lay together that night, they started before Robb even knew Harry's name, before their very first battle, when Harry knocked gingerly at the entrance to Robb's tent and Robb looked up for the first time and didn't look away.

**Drink**

There isn't much between them in age – he remembers his father talking about Lord Potter and his heir, how he was just scant months younger than Robb and Ned had met the boy just once on his way back home to Winterfell at the end of the rebellion– but with the way Harry stares mournfully into his jug of wine, the way he clings to it as it is the only thing keeping him grounded, looking so much like the other lords and even his own father, Robb has never felt more like a child in comparison.

**Duty**

It is Harry's duty to go to war, Sirius knows this, knew it would happen as soon as he promised Robb Stark his soldiers, it is his duty as it is Sirius', as it was James' and old Charlus' before them, but the sight of the boy in his father's armour that was still too big, gave Sirius the sudden urge to spirit the boy away to the East and a pox on Robb Stark.

**Earth**

Harry smells like grass, and leaves and summer and Robb for the life of him can't figure out why, when they've seen nothing but rain and mud for weeks and winter is coming.

**End**

His father had died in the Greyjoy Rebellion – _he can't even bear to look at Theon Turncloak, and hates how glad he was when he defected – _and his father before him in the rebellion before that, and when he fights in the War of Five Kings for the North, he hopes that if he does die, he does so here – toppling the Lannister dynasty just seemed much more impressive than the Targaeryen.

**Fall**

_Dark wings, dark words_ – his father is dead and Robb can't breathe – he stumbles out of his tent, out of the camp of his father's –_ his- _men and feels he will wander and wander, until he dies, his heart pleading and crying for a father that will no longer come when he calls and hold him and he stumbles over a rock – but strong, calloused hands are yanking him upright and he feels like he can breathe again when Harry cups his face with those same hands and says nothing; just holds him steady and doesn't let him fall.

**Fire**

Everyone back home told him how his father had loved his mother because of her hair; she had been 'kissed by fire' and he was weak to it just like all Potter men, and he wonders, when he cannot help but bury his hands into Robb's ruby curls, that they may all be onto something there.

**Flexible**

He heard that the Black's and their bannermen were expert bowmen, maybe even better than the Ironborn and he can barely draw back their bows, let alone fire an arrow and can't comprehend that they can either– it bends like grass beneath Harry's fingers and the arrow hits the targets centre and Robb rolls his eyes in exasperation so he doesn't have to see Harry's smirk.

**Fly**

His first friend, if he could say, had been a young boy around his own age named Colin – he is one of the first to die, left on the ground for the flies, and Harry has no choice but to leave him, to save his own skin and the guilt gnaws in his stomach for years later.

**Food**

Food was scant with them constantly at battles, not much more than bread and plain soup for his men and when he is able to feel most of Harry's ribs below that sinew of muscle across his torso, he is determined to ply him with all sorts of rich food and he protests, as usual, making it difficult for Robb to succeed - but it didn't take long to realise his love of lemoncakes, which makes Robb ache for his sister (Harry realises, knows, he always knows, and never asks for them again and Robb loves him all the more for it).

**Foot**

Cat knew that Robb would follow the agreement she had set out for him with Lord Frey, even if he didn't like it because he was so much like his father and would honour all vows – but when he is beside himself with worry and demands any maesters and medicine for his guard when a cut in his foot gets infected, she realises that honouring her promise would hurt her son much more than she thought it would and wonders if he would forgive her when the time came.

**Forget**

He would have changed things if he had been there – _Edmure's wedding, the day all was lost _– and the scar that cuts across his face, that nearly cost him his eye, is a constant reminder that will stay with him always that he failed them all.

**Green**

Jeyne'd never tell him, not wanting to see how he would react, but it had been Harry who she had noticed first –he was just as handsome as Robb, just as kind, just as honourable, but it was his startling eyes, because she couldn't believe that such a beautiful colour existed and wonders how different things would be if she had tended to his wounds instead.

**Head**

His father's prized helm, moulded to his specifications, glorious and a prize – it's taken away in pieces after the sword slices across his face and knows his father would be ashamed at his folly.

**Hollow **

His changes his name, muddies his face, his hair, wears worn clothing that makes all of his skin break out in rashes and nestles in with the small folk – _the North is lost, everything is lost and there isn't anything he can do, nothing he wants to do_ – but old Blackfish knows him immediately, comes to him with a girl with dead eyes and a swollen belly and he reluctantly agrees to fight for Queen Jeyne and Prince Eddard.

**Honour**

Harry is away in Riverrun with more injuries than he could possibly count when word comes from the Twins of Greywind, sweet Dacey, Lady Catelyn, Robb – _Robb_ – and for a moment he hates Robb for betraying him, hates Jeyne Westerling for not keeping her legs closed, hates the Starks with their poxy belief of honour because if this, this carnage of a boy, desecration and massacre of his guards and blatant horror done to his poor mother, is the outcome of honour, then what is the point?

**Hope**

Sirius is grievously injured by the Kingslayer in their first true battle, possibly crippled if the maesters couldn't save his leg; he will never fight again, so there is talk of sending him back to Godric's Hollow to ease the transport of even more of their soldiers, but Harry cannot help but give silent thanks to the Lannister – at least Sirius will live now.

**Light**

The world grew darker with each passing day and with each loss – _Jon, Father, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon (most dead, some lost forever) _– and he was sure that the second he placed his cloak on Jeyne's shoulders, Harry would leave too and the world would be engulfed in darkness, but his light stays - Harry doesn't smile at him anymore but he still talks to him, still stands in his presence, leaves the candles lit, the windows open and the door ajar behind him when he leaves, and it is barely enough light, but it is enough to keep Robb breathing.

**Lost**

"Did you love him as I did?" – the words slip out of his Queen's mouth without her even realising, if her widened eyes and slacked mouth are anything to go by, but he has little care for propriety and manners anymore so he doesn't stop himself from saying "Yes...and no," and her small smile, and small, shaking hands clasping his own lets him know that he isn't the only one lost without Robb and he starts to hate her a little less.

**Metal**

Looking back, he can remember how Robb's crown had been too big, squashing his curls, and tilting on his head no matter how many times they tried to fix it, and wonders if it was an omen they all missed.

**New**

Queen Sansa Stark – _never Lannister_ – welcomes him to Winterfell with open arms, asking him to be a member of her Queensguard and he recalls a half remembered promise to another Tully-looking Stark and he swears himself to her for life, in an entirely different way than before – but this new Queen is still not his Queen, _Robb's Queen_, so Harry's loyalties still lie primarily with Jeyne and baby Ned, even if no one else's did.

**Old**

His father once swore to him that you became old almost as soon as you became a father and as Jeyne pleads for him to take a screaming Ned, he sighs, taking the crying babe and thinks his father probably meant your own children, but he already feels exhausted.

**Peace**

She had loved her husband – no matter how much her mother tried to make her change, she never did – he was sweet, handsome and brave and he cared for her and life without him was almost terrifying, no one to trust, not even her own family – Harry loved her husband too, in a way only she should, but he is the only one she can trust now, and when he helps Ned take his first slow, wobbly steps in the godswood, she feels at peace for the first time in years.

**Poison**

They think she named her son Ned to spite the Queen, who flinched when Harry told her the babe's name but Jeyne can remember a night, maybe it was her last night with Robb?, discussing the children they wanted and Robb wanted to name his son for his father – they call her spiteful but it was what Robb wanted.

**Pretty**

All his life, he was told that he was the spitting image of his father but was far too pretty like his mother – he's put up with crap from it ever since he reached manhood, japes about how pretty boys were for brothels, not battles, and it only grows worse when he goes to war for Robb; men sick of the camp followers and whores, wanting something else to quench the bloodlust from battle, tapping his face and breathing on him with wine stenched mouths, grabbing his thigh, trying to squeeze his cock – but when he disrobes for Robb in his tent for the very first time and Robb can barely choke out words, it's the first time he feels proud for it.

**Rain**

Rain in Winterfell is quite frequent and Jeyne always takes a moment or two to stand in it before Harry drags her inside– that way no one can tell the rain from her tears and she can finally get a moments peace.

**Regret**

Robb has so many regrets than he should for just his short sixteen years of life – letting Jon leave for the Wall, letting his Father leave for King's Landing, breaking his promise to his mother, not trading for his sisters when he had the chance, marrying Jeyne, not loving Jeyne enough, loving Harry still, leaving Harry bloody and bandaged in Riverrun- but when Roose Turncloak comes towards him, sword aimed for his heart, Robb can only think, _I never said goodbye to anyone_.

**Roses**

Sansa always said that a beautiful girl gets a beautiful flower and they should always say thank you for being given pretty things, but his face burns red and he splutters in indignation when he uncovers a blue winter rose in his tunic and he hears Harry cackle from the furs.

**Secret**

Sometimes he can't comprehend his own loyalty to Jeyne – the girl who Robb had fucked two rooms away from his own, the girl he childishly swore to hate forever - even with a promise to Robb, he doesn't have to – Robb is dead; he wouldn't know, but he still is and yet she seems to understand and never tells him, just smiling, and handing him Ned whenever he gets a look on his face that means he wants a serious conversation.

**Snake**

Most lords are slippery around Robb, cunning, wanting all the power for themselves, pulling him from all sides, even his own mother - Harry is almost a relief, blunt as a hammer to the head and to the point.

**Snow**

Ned can speak in nothing but babbles and half formed words, but he walks well – mostly waddles – in the snow, grabbing up fistfuls in his covered hands and putting it into piles on Harry's knees – his breeches are soaked and he knows they should get back inside quickly before Ned gets a chill but Ned is giggling with glee and Harry supposed they could stay outside for another minute longer.

**Solid**

She knows the Northerners are desperate to be rid of her so it is a sigh of relief that escapes her lips when Ned tumbles from her womb, beautiful, strong and male.

**Spring**

Sirius always said Godric's Hollow should have been called that Land of Always Spring, and Robb is almost transfixed by the green fields, the towering emerald trees and Harry hates that they only have enough time for Robb to kiss him once beneath the Whomping Willow before they are called back to the council – for not even Godric's Hollow is safe from winter.

**Stable**

There is something missing in the stables of Winterfell – he always expects that glimpse of pure white, that reproachful gaze and snort, that nudge at his back, but Hedwig is lost, just like everything else and just like everything else, he refuses to dwell on it.

**Strange**

He never returned to Godric's Hollow even though the war has been over, the North is now safe, not even for a while, and when Jeyne dares to ask him, he just looks at her as if he had never seen her before, and that answers her question.

**Summer**

Arya Stark returns just as winter finally breaks and the cold finally begins to dissipate – _looks nothing like her siblings, just like the Lord Commander _– she's jittery, hand always on Needle, never stands near her siblings and always smuggles herself away in the forge with the Baratheon bastard, never answers to her name, almost cries at the sight of Ned, and a sense of dread settles upon Winterfell again that has nothing to do with the weather.

**Taboo**

They try not to talk about Robb – the strange little family they now have – she an estranged Queen, her son a discarded Prince, he a guard for her goodsister - is fragile as it is, that the mention of the king they both once loved would shatter everything; no matter how much they wanted to talk about him, they needed this more.

**Ugly**

His mother used to always say that jealousy was an ugly, ugly thing, and he was sure he had felt it before – he was jealous of Theon's ability with a bow, Jon's ability with a sword, jealous of how all of his siblings had no responsibility and he had to be Lord of Winterfell, but he never truly felt it until Robb saw how easily Harry bent to Lady Dacey's every whim, could barely take his eyes off her, laughed at her jokes, how she stroked his hair and laughed back and his heart felt evil, and so very, very ugly.

**War**

Their fathers fought in a war together, before either of them had been born, and Robb felt he had been in a battle with Harry since the moment they met – a battle to ignore this beautiful young lord, a battle to deny his feelings, to never let them grow too deep, and when he lost those, a battle to never hurt Harry if he could help it – and when he places his cloak on the pretty Jeyne Westerling and Harry is standing, tense and stoic behind him, he realises that was a battle he would never have won.

**Water**

Jeyne doesn't laugh at him when he tells her he can't swim, her eyes just widen slightly in surprise and she admits that she can't either, and they leave it to Gendry to teach Ned.

**Welcome**

He first hears the name Stark when he is seven and Sirius wants to send him to someone named Eddard for him to be fostered - Remus is against it, is always against anything that takes Harry away from home (_so terrified of losing him now, with his father dead barely ten moons and his mother lost in the birthing bed with the sister they don't think he knows about_), so he doesn't go, but he likes the idea that the home of his liege Lord was opened just for him.

**Winter**

Harry had sworn to return home before Winter truly settled, bidding Sirius goodbye as he left with the King from Godric's Hollow to journey to the Crag – it has been almost two years, and Sirius doesn't know if he's alive anymore, but still sits in the Hall and waits for him to come home.

**Wood**

Eddard Stark, soon to be First of his Name, has his own pack, one different to the one he shares with Mother, Uncle Rickon, Uncle Bran, and Ser Harry, a small pack of direwolf carvings from Ser Harry for several namedays, counting back from his first – he calls them Nymeria, Lady, Greywind and Hedwig (_Hedwig is his favourite but don't tell anyone_).

* * *

**Date**: 22/09/12

**Words**: 3,418

**AN 4: **this was only supposed to be just this, but after writing it, the story bloomed into my head and I have about a thousand words of a sequel to this, pretty much Harry's time in Winterfell with Jeyne and Baby Ned. So if anyone would like to read it, let me know and hopefully, I'll get it done quickly


End file.
